Together Again
by Never.To.Late
Summary: After Edward leaves Roy becomes Depressed. Will they ever get a chance to be together forever.


Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FMA so yeah...

_The hours pass quickly as I lay here thinking. Many thoughts cross my mind. Ones of cold and death. Of the pain I've caused and The people it's inflicted. The stinging bitterness that filled my heart returned, but in my own world I can escape it. I can forget it. Forget your face and your scent, forget all that was you and why I miss it so much. Late in the night my mind wanders past all the paperwork and pressure to far off places of magic and wonder. Places we should have visited together. Gently I reach over my pillow in search of your golden hair and remember you are worlds away. I need you but as I fight off tears again I realize we can never be. My heart fills with a piercing sadness and I wish to end it all. My sweet Edward, why didn't I tell you then I tell you then that I felt this way. Was it because of age, fear, or maybe our careers. I hope to see you again but I know all I have now are my drams of you. My love if I had held you then who knows maybe we'd be together. I sigh deeply and let the vague dizziness of regret and hate fill me yet again; My fantasy world shatters as if it never existed at all. I hate you for this, but not really. I love you! My mind runs circles as I remember last night. The girl in my house. How she looked like you. Golden hair and cocky grin, Except her eyes. Your eyes. They were golden and could see right through me. The haunted past you had shown through them. I was lonely and she was another cheap fuck. All I really wanted was to wake up next to you. I wanted you safely tucked in my arms. Your warm flesh hand and cold automail hand spread on my chest. Your angelic face sleepily looking at me. Edward, I miss you. Without you it's so quiet and I wish you were here next to me forever but you aren't. You are so far and yet so close. I have your picture you know. It's begun to fade though. The corners are crinkled and it looks as if Hughes has put it in his pocket along with Elysia's picture before he died. I think I understand why he took so many pictures. That way they would always remember or he would always remember if they left. I am glad I have one of you. Without it I fear I may have forgotten your precious face. _

_I am dying also. The doctors don't know why I keep coughing and it brings up blood. My time is limited and I wish you were really here listening. I wish you really knew the truth. This is not goodbye though, Not yet. We will meet again someday, Edward. I love you._

That was the last journal entry Roy Mustang wrote. He died that night after a violent coughing fit which was brought on from crying. He went dreaming, Dreaming of Edward. He finally held him in his arms and smelled his lavishing scent. He felt the innocent touch of the boys hand entwined with his. However, he realized it was a dream as he was carried into the gate. It was the night if October third in 1920.

Present day:

_It was dark out and I was watching stars. Mom didn't want me out to late so I had packed up to go home when I saw him. His face was so familiar. I knew I had seen him before and I went to talk to him. This led to a great friendship. Roy Mustang was a great shoulder to cry on. My hope, My joy, My very reason for existance. I love him so much. I thank god for that day one year ago when we met. Tonight I plan to tell him I love him. It will be just under the stars like the first time we met. Maybe if I'm brave enough I'll even kiss him. I have to go he is here._

Edward Elric lay on his stomach in his bed writing in his journal but when he heard a small pebble hit his window he jumped up and grabbed his sheet. He climbed out of his bedroom window and slipped but Roy's outstretched arms caught him. He had fallen in love with Roy Mustang. A man who was so familiar to him and yet so different. As if they had known each other before. Roy set Ed on his feet and smirked at the younger ones blush. Ed pouted at the loss of warmth on the chilly autumn night. They walked the outskirts of town together until they ame to a clearing. It was quiet as Ed propped himself up on his elbows. He was willing himself to speak. To tell Roy how he felt. Before he could open his mouth warm lips crushed his. His eyes grew wide with surprise. Then they shut as his blood flowed and his heart raced. He smiled into the beautiful kiss and thought to himself I could die happy right now. Roy reached his hand down and Took Ed's hand. He entwined their fingers and stretched out their hands. Edward melted into the moment. He squeezed Roy's hand and they pulled apart for air.

" I love you, Ed," Roy's deep voice sounded.

" I love you too, Roy," Ed smiled in a daze.

They walked back hand in hand. As they crossed the street in happened in a flash. There was a screech of breaks and a deafening impact. Roy turned him and Ed in time for the car to miss Ed completely but hit him. He felt his ribs snap and one punctured his lung. He felt his breath going as he hit the ground. Blood poured from his mouth. Ed fell to his knees beside him and took his head into his lap. He held the man as he cried.

" Please, Roy, Don't die. I've only just found you. Please live," Edward cried.

Roy smiled softly and shook his head. Edward looked into half closed dark blue eyes and knew. He cried harder as he kissed Roy with reckless abandon and tasted the coppery blood in his mouth. He held Roy close and sang to him quietly. Roy felt his eyes getting heavy and fought the oncoming stupor. He opened his mouth and tried to speak.

" Goodbye ed. I love you," He croaked out in a whisper as faint as the wind.

" Not goodbye, Just goodnight. Sleep tight. I love you too," Ed sniffled.

Roy stopped fighting and went limp in Ed's arms. Ed lay in the street next to Roy clinging to him and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of crisp autumn leaves that clung to Roy's hair. It was determined that Roy's time of death was approximately ten fifteen on October third. Ed sat in the hospital with the body who had a sheet pulled over his head. He cried as he thought of the times they had together. Thought of the future they could have had. His head bent in silent prayer and closed his eyes. He could almost feel Roy's warm hand in his. Almost felt the warm breath as he moved in to kiss him. He climbed in the bed next to Roy and snuggled close. Then he reached over the body and grabbed and empty needle. Before he injected himself he whispered a sweet thing to Roy.

" Goodnight Love," He cooed.

Then he put the needl in his vein and pushed air in. He died with his arm slung over Roy's chest and his head buried in the crook of Roy's neck. The room was silent and there was a chill in the air. Roy Mustang and Edward Elric lay side by side for the first time in forever. Together forever. A smile on both of their faces and looked truly happy for the first time in years.

Dear Journal,

I am in love with him. Maybe we will be together forever someday. Always happy.

Edward Elric.


End file.
